Nights in White Satin
by Nally Graham
Summary: One-shote por el cumpleaños de nuestro aristócrata favorito. Que lo disfruten. Feliz cumpleaños Terry!


**Los personajes de Candy, Terry y Archie son originarios de su autora, Misuki. La historia si.**

 **Agradecimientos: Quiero agradecer a Gissa Graham por invitarme a publicar un drabble de Terry por su cumpleaños, aunque terminó siendo un one-shote, ya que me alargue en mis ideas. Perdón Gissa, pero creo que tu comprendes esto de la imaginación.**

NIGHTS IN WHITE SATIN

Nights in white satin

never reaching the end

Letters I've written

never meaning to send

Beauty I'd always missed

with these eyes before

Just what the truth is

i can't say anymore

'Cause I love you

Yes I love you

Oh how I love you

Gazing at people

Some hand in hand

Just what I'm going

Through they cant't understand

Some try to tell me

thoughts they cannot defend

Just what you want to be

yo will be in the end

And I love you

Yes I love you

Oh how I love you

Nigts in white satin

never reaching the end

Letters I'v written

never meaning to send

Beauty I'd always missed

with these eyes before

Just what the truth is

i can't say anymore

'Cause I love you

Yes I love you

Oh how I love you*

Estaba en su oficina después de otra presentación sumamente exitosa, "Noches en Blanco Satín" era la obra presentada y de su autoría, pues ya tenía cerca de diez años siendo director y escritor en su compañía teatral "Granchester & Cornwell company" en asociación con Archibald Cornwell, además de ser grandes amigos, aunque nadie que los conociera lo creía hasta que los veían. Su amistad es de hace trece años atrás cuando por casualidad se encontraron en una velada, se pelearon, discutieron, se perdonaron y pusieron al día, comenzaron a frecuentarse y cada uno encontró el hermano que uno perdió y el orto nunca tuvo.

Archie se encargaba de la administración completa del teatro y Terry se dedicaba a escribir y dirigir, pues no le gustaba actuar en sus propias obras, ya que la mayoría eran experiencias de él y muy pocas de su imaginación.

Y esta especialmente era de una parte crucial en su vida, cuando hace veinte años dejo partir al amor de su vida y aprendió a vivir sin ella, aunque nunca dejo de amarla.

Terrence Granchester era un hombre de treinta y ocho años, de 1.85 mts, de cuerpo delgado pero fornido, su cabello corto a la moda, de facciones recias, ojos azul turquesa con destellos verdes alrededor de ellos, boca ancha con labios medio gruesos, que su segunda y recién esposa adoraba besar. Se vestía con una elegancia que solo su socio igualaba. Seguía manteniendo su arrogancia aunque ya mas relajada, era cortés, amable y sonreía con frecuencia, algo que hace quince años atrás era imposible. La edad le sentaba bastante bien.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, recordando a su antiguo amor, su separación, el dolor tan profundo que sintió al saber que se había casado con un rico heredero, lo peor fue cuando supo que tuvo los hijos que el hubiera querido fuesen suyos. Pero dentro de todo esto se quedo conforme al saber que ella si busco ser feliz; y él, el tuvo que buscar también su felicidad.

Si, el conoció a una chica maravillosa, que fue su estabilidad después de tanto sufrimiento y dolor, la quiso mucho, no la amo, pero siempre respeto su unión y cuando supo que iba a ser padre fue el hombre mas feliz del mundo y cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos fue la experiencia mas increíble de toda su vida y juró nunca abandonarlo ni ser el responsable de su infelicidad. Se prometió a si mismo ser el mejor padre y hacer lo posible para que Sebastián fuera un niño feliz y alegre. Desgraciadamente su esposa murió en le parto dejándolo viudo y con un hijo al cual criar solo. Pero no se desanimo se dedico en cuerpo y alma su educación, a brindarle amor, seguridad y confianza. Dejó su vida sentimental de un lado, solo eran su hijo y su carrera.

Pero como la vida da muchas vueltas, en el cumpleaños del segundo hijo de Archie, se reencontró con ella, quien recientemente se había divorciado por diferencias irreconciliables, según ella le dijo.

Comenzaron a frecuentarse, llamadas, citas a solas, salidas a reuniones familiares junto con sus respectivo hijos. Después de dos años siendo los mejores amigos, el le declaró su amor.

 _-Candy se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero yo te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, la vida nos llevó por diferentes caminos pero ahora tenemos la oportunidad de estar juntos y me encantaría que fueras mi esposa._

 _-Oh Terry no sabes cuanto soñé con este momento, la verdad pensé que nunca me lo ibas a pedir, ta amo y claro que aceptó ser tu esposa y cuanto antes mejor._

 _La rubia se echo a sus brazos y lo besó sorprendiéndolo, él no se hizo del rogar y respondió con vehemencia llevándola a un lugar donde ella nunca estuvo antes._

Terry regreso de sus recuerdos y estaba seguro que esa obra era la mejor que había montado, ya que se basaba en los momentos mas oscuros de su vida y de la transición que tuvo esta hacia la madurez y estabilidad que vivía actualmente.

Sacando una llave de su saco abrió un cajón de su escritorio y tomó un paquete de cartas que a lo largo de diez años escribió a su ahora esposa, a partir de cuando se separaron hasta que Sebastián nació y que nunca mando. Estaba decidido a entregárselas ese día que casualmente era su cumpleaños, aunque el es quien debería recibir un regalo, pero para él era algo muy valioso y por eso quiso dárselo hoy ya que cumplían un mes de casados, y ese era su regalo para ella, pues se sentía con la libertad de soltar todas esas emociones que durante tantos años guardo.

Llegó a su casa que estaba alejada de la ciudad, ya que no le gustaba el bullicio, le agradaba el silencio y la tranquilidad, pero su esposa lo estaba convenciendo de comprar algo mas cerca por los hijos de ella que eran unos adolescentes e iban a entrar al colegio. Y también por Sebastián que tenía diez ños y quería vivir mas cerca de sus abuelitos.

Todo estaba oscuro, se le hizo raro, ya que Candy le dijo que lo iba a esperar para partir su pastel.

Entro a su casa y nada, no había nadie, ni el mayordomo, ni el ama de llaves, ni los sirvientes, nadie. Estaba solo. "Donde se fueron todos?" Se preguntó.

Decidió subir a su habitación y entrando, encontró unas velas encendidas en la mesita que tenía para desayunar con su esposa, había un pastel grande de zarzamora, una jarra con leche, dos vasos y platos con sus cubiertos.

-Candy? Donde estás?

Sintió una mano en su hombro y volteando se quedo perplejo al ver a su esposa ataviada en un negligé** semi transparente, bastante provocativo de color rojo pasión, lo último de la moda en ese tiempo, el cabello suelto sin rastro de maquillaje, al natural.

-Feliz cumpleaños guapo. Te estaba esperando. Susurro Candy sensualmente en su oído.

-Wow, que hermoso regalo, nunca había tenido uno tan precioso, ni que me gustará tanto. Dijo Terry acercándose a ella tomandola de la cintura y dándole un gran beso en los labios.

-Que bueno que te gusto. Me esmere mucho. Pasamos a comer tu pastel?

-Por supuesto.

Candy sirvió una rebanada a cada uno y le ofreció un vaso con leche.

-Está deliciosos. Comentó Candy relamiéndose los labios.

-Terry estas bien? Por qué no comes?

-Lo siento pecosa, pero no puedo, prefiero comerte a ti. Por Dios, como puedes ser tan bella. Exclamo Terry recorriéndola con la mirada descaradamente.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres, acércate y disfruta tu regalo, que es todo tuyo. Dijo sugestivamente Candy.

-Eso voy hacerlo en un momento. Antes quiero darte esto. Y sacando de su portafolios un fajo de cartas amarradas con una cinta, se las entregó a Candy.

-Estas son unas cartas que empecé a escribir cuándo nos separamos, en ellas plasme todas mis emociones, mis sentimientos y todo lo que deseaba supieras sobre mi. Son cartas dirigidas a ti, mi único amor.

Candy tomo las cartas sollozando.

-Terry mi amor, gracias por tu confianza y te juro que mañana voy a leer cada una de ellas. Te amo y Dios sabe que en todos estos años nunca deje de amarte, aunque cada uno tomo caminos diferentes.

Terry limpió las lágrimas de su esposa y acercándose a ella la beso con gran pasión, tocando cada parte de su cuerpo con ansias locas. Cargando con ella a horcajadas y depositándola en la cama sin dejar de besarla.

-Oh Terry, te amo.

-Te amo Candy, oh cuanto te amo.

FIN

NOCHES EN BLANCO SATÉN

Noches en blanco satén

que al final nunca llegaron

Las cartas que he escrito

y que nunca quise enviar

Esa belleza que me he perdido

con estos ojos antes

Justo lo que es la verdad

no puedo decir más

Porque te amo

Si, te amo

Oh, cuanto te amo

Contemplando a la gente

algunos cogidos de la mano

Por lo que estoy pasando

no lo pueden entender

Algunos tratan de expresarme

pensamientos que no pueden defender

Porque todo lo que quieras ser

al final lo serás

Y te amo

Si, te amo

Oh, cuanto te amo

Noches en satén blanco

que al final no llegaron

Las cartas que he escrito

y que nunca quise enviar

Esa belleza que me he perdido

con estos ojos antes

Justo lo que es la verdad

no puedo decir más

Porque te amo

Si, te amo

Oh, cuanto te amo

*Nights in White Satin

Artista: Moody Blues, 1967

La canción me parece perfecta para los sentimientos de Terry. A parte de que me gusta mucho.

**Del francés négligée: Bata femenina confeccionada con tela muy fina y tiene un diseño que se considera sexy y atrevido, que fue introducida en el siglo XVIII en Francia.

 **Saludos a todas las Terrytanas.**


End file.
